User blog:Blueeyes Lagoonfur/The Lagoonfur Chronicles: Story 1, the kingdom of marshes
THE KINGDOM OF MARSHES Prologue Guglugaw the toad continued walking through the mud of the marshes, breathing heavily. He never had walked so long like this before! He felt as if he was going to die of exhaustion any minute now, but he continued. Only thinking one thing: Go to Balgum kingdom, kill Balgum, take army, build kingdom...Those where the only things he thought about for the rest of the night. Blueeyes jumped into the lagoon with a splash, sticking his head out of the water, he laughed up at his friend, Sirius, who was thinking over if he was going to jump in, get soaked and get cold but still have fun with Blueeyes, or stay in the holt, stay dry and warm but risk being teased by all the others. Blueeyes climbed back onto the raft which served as holt for the tribe. "Come on, Sirius, I know you'll `ave fun, come on mate..." Sirius looked unhappily at the water, then at his friend. Blueeyes suddenly shoved him and he went rudder first into the water. "Hey!" He shouted angrily up at the chuckling otter. Chapter 1 Balgum was a huge slimy toadking. He was known as "the tamer of the monster" because he had lured the giant eel back into the hole known as the screampit. Dampwatch, another toad, twirled his trident. Then suddenly a frog named Gragum started shouting that a new recruit was coming. "wot dis? You `cruite?" Dampwatch stupidly prickled Guglugaw, who grabbed the trident and threw it at Balgum. The big toad coolly hopped out of the throne a second before the trident got there and kicked Guglugaw onto his back. "Yoo stoopid, yoo ''groyk''go screampit!" Two newts grabbed Guglugaw who started croaking crazily as if his life depended on it. One newt, Krink, pushed Guglugaw near the pit. The toad suddenly turned round and grabbed the other newt. "Oii kill hroim!" Krink simply pushed him harder and he went flying headfirst into the screampit with the other newt. When Guglugaw fell, he landed on a miniature hill where he was safe, the newt however was not as lucky. He flew screaming into the bottom of the dark pit, then silence. Guglugaw gave off a croak of happiness and waited quietly for the others to go farther away. At night, he slowly and quietly slid a trident from Krink's limp paws and threw it straight at Balgum, who's gentle croak turned into a frightened gurgle, then died away. Guglugaw then pushed Krink and she went flying head over tail into the pit, but luckily caught a root and pulled herself up again. Guglugaw was already trying on the crown of weed and twigs. Flickeye the monitor and Treecoil the adder where already awake. They saw the Guglugaw wearing the crown and bowed down to the new Marshgreen. Now Guglugaw was not very smart, but he understood that if he took the crown off then he'd be dead, so he tried to look like a real king, puffing himself up. Krink climbed back up again and was about to tell Treecoil what happened when Guglugaw ordered her dead and Flickeye broke the newt's neck with a tree branch. Guglugaw gave a victorious croak and had the assassins become his bodyguards, which they were happy to do since he promised meat and entertainment for them. His army had begun. Sirius threw a flat river pebble at the otter who was know blue in the face with laughter. Sirius climbed up and tackled Blueeyes, knocking them both back into the water. Blueeyes pushed him aside and swam underneath the water to get behind Sirius unnoticed, which was quite easy since the younger otter was thrashing madly about then felt something brush against his side and looked around frighteningly. An eel? A carnivorous fish? He slowly stuck his hand in the water and touched his friend's rudder, he wiped sweat from his brow and pulled while Blueeyes was tying his tunic to a floating log. Blueeyes kicked back and swam underneath. Sirius pushed the log and it pulled him hard enough that his tunic ripped. He swam back to the raft and climbed back up to find that Blueeyes was eating third helpings of hotroot soup while he was soaking wet and hadn't touched the soup yet. He sighed and went to his seat. Blueeyes winked at him. "Huh?" Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction